


Glow

by RoseThorne



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gourry wakes from hypothermic unconsciousness to find that he's wrapped in a blanket with Zelgadis, both naked, and things proceed accordingly. Zelgadis/Gourry</p>
<p>Originally written in March 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren't me. I'm borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

The last thing Gourry could remember was the cold, but in the hazy place where he was, between asleep and awake, what had happened wasn't very clear. It might have bothered anyone else, but the swordsman didn't have the greatest memory, and was more inclined to go with it when he couldn't remember things.

The memory came to him in snippets—going after some sort of rogue sorcerer, a sudden storm, Lina's comment about a weather mage, and then it had turned into an awful blizzard. And they'd been separated.

That explained the cold, and he recognized then that the warmth he felt wasn't in him, but was against his back, with a more distant feeling of warmth in front of him. He was _freezing_ , and that realization set him shivering, leaning into the warmth.

It was hard, and rough. And it moved slightly when Gourry moved, and then warm arms settled around him.

Which meant that it had to be a person, and only one person he knew had stone skin.

"I didn't know stone could be that warm," Gourry murmured, pressing even more against him.

The movement made it clear that both of them were naked. He could feel a certain part of Zel's anatomy poke the back of his leg, and then the chimera moved back slightly and it was gone.

Gourry twisted in his arms to find Zelgadis grimacing and flushed. "You okay, Zel?"

The movement brought him back into contact with Zel again, and he realized what the chimera's problem was. The evidence of his arousal surprised Gourry a bit, but it probably shouldn't have; he himself was bisexual, and even though Zelgadis had hidden his interest, Gourry had seen how he'd looked at Xellos when he thought no one was looking—at least, until everyone found out he was Mazoku. There had always been hints, and although his memory was fuzzy about most things, for some reason he remembered them.

Probably because he'd kind of hoped that Zel would look like that at him.

But maybe he'd missed it somehow, because the evidence that Zel was attracted to him was pressed against his leg.

"I'm sorry," the chimera murmured, sounding like he'd committed a terrible offense.

Zel tried to pull away again, but Gourry wrapped his arms around him and didn't let go.

"For what?"

He was still cold, and his toes and fingers hurt with the cold, but Gourry could feel the blood rushing to a specific extremity. He knew that Zel had felt it as well when his eyes widened.

Zel's face turned red. "B-but I thought you were… well, with Lina."

That was complicated, more complicated than Gourry really knew how to explain—it made his head hurt to try to figure it out sometimes. It felt like they were together sometimes, during small moments when the feeling between them was more than just companionable. But Lina always danced away. Gourry could only wait so long.

"Lina's Lina," he finally said. "I thought you were more interested in Xellos, so…"

Zel winced at that, his expression more than a little pained. "No. Not anymore."

It sounded like there was a story behind that, but it wasn't here and now and they were. To Gourry, that was what mattered. He leaned forward, slowly to give Zel warning, and then kissed him.

The chimera gasped against him, and then in the next second was kissing him hungrily, like a starving man, and Gourry knew that he'd wanted this, that it'd been far too long since anyone had kissed him.

His lips were a strange combination of stone and flesh, both and neither at the same time, and his skin tasted of earth. Gourry deepened the kiss and found that Zel's mouth was entirely flesh. Inside, he tasted human.

When he reached down and took Zelgadis' warm cock in his hand, he swallowed the chimera's moan, feeling the texture—that combination again, like his lips.

Gourry knew exactly how he wanted to warm up.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Springkink, for the prompt: Slayers, Gourry/Zelgadis: cabinfic, hypothermia recovery - I didn't know stone could be that warm


End file.
